


Two hearts in one home

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Collins has very nice fwiends uwu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: It's 1938. Feelings are felt, confessions are made, friendships grow.
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two hearts in one home

It was the 18th of December, in the year 1938, when it had snowed a lot. Most of the lads had already gone home for the holidays, and the base was pretty much empty, except for a few boys here and there. 

Most importantly, though, it was one full year since they had known one another, and had become rather fond of each other as well. From being alone, freezing at the riverside, to now here, in this warm building, with people who quite liked him, it was amazing what a difference a whole year could make. Collins was lost in thought as he sat at his windowsill, watching the snow fall in the dim light. 

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts 

“‘s open” 

The door opened and in came Dawson. He had a package in hand, wrapped with string. 

“Hiya” he smiled as he kept the package on the table. He was still dressed up in the overcoat and muffler that had speckles of snow on them, now dissolving. His nose was pink at the tip, as were his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and bright from being out, and his hair was now slightly wet and fell to the front. Really, if you looked at them side by side, they didn't look any different. Even the superiors got confused between them sometimes. Funny how the world works that way. 

He was furiously rubbing his hands together to warm them 

“What on earth were ye doin out this time?” Collins chuckled

“Was getting you your gift. Really would've hated to leave without giving it to ya”

“Ah, where's Alden though? Didnae see him the whole day”

“He'd gone for a walk and then decided to go see Donna. Ran into him when he was leaving, so he tagged along. Said he forgot something and had to turn back but told me to go ahead. Dunno what's taking him so long though, he should be here by now”

“Humph. So whatcha get me ?”

“Open it”

Collins picked up the package, and could tell that it was a book. As he unearthed what was within, his heart jumped for joy. It was a brand new book of sheet music, and it had plenty of Chopin in it.

His eyes wide, and a smile on his face, he flipped through the pages, almost ready to cry from sheer delight. 

“H- thank you so much for… For this i- I dinnae even what to say” 

Dawson was looking at him with a smile. He knew that this would elicit such a response, which is why he'd bought it immediately as soon as he read the words “Chopin” and “preludes”. He remembered Collins saying that he'd lost the one he had, and how much he loved playing those back home. 

“No no, thank me properly” he said with a grin, and pulled his friend in a hug. Just then, the third of the trio also appeared at the doorway, loudly humming a tune, in typical Alden fashion, being heard before being seen. 

“What's up, fools !” he said coming in and closing the door behind him. 

“Overlord,” the two said, bowing down with comically exaggerated movements. Just lads being lads.

“I got you a thing Collins” he said, sitting down on the bed making himself right at home. 

“‘s that?” He asked

“A little watch since you never know the time” he said tossing him a box. 

“That's very nice of you, kind sir”

“My mercy knows no bounds” 

“Alright, alright shut up now” 

They had a good laugh around that, before it was suggested that they go out and have a snowball fight. Shenanigans ensued, of course, in the pitch black of the night, the only Faint lights those of a streetlight and some rooms. Little did anyone know that this was the last they'd have for a long, long time.

___

The next day, Dawson and Alden left together, after saying their goodbyes. Collins remained there alone, but happier than he had been in a while. He put on another sweater and crawled back into bed, where he sat writing in his diary, before a knock was heard. 

“‘s open” he said, and in came Farrier, in his beige turtleneck. 

“It's you”

“What else did you expect?” he replied chuckling

“Nae I mean I thought you'd also be gone”

“Not just yet”

“When then? Dun ye wanna spend the holidays wae yer family ?” 

“I do, I do. I just have a lot of work to do before that. I'll probably go 22nd” 

“That's a bit late dun ye think ?” 

“No, it'll be alright”  _ I want to spend more time with you, you fool _

“Right” 

“Can I?” He asked gesturing at the bed. It made Collins’ heart jump but he just nodded. 

“So you've got no plans ?” 

“Na. I'd go up there but there's not much I'm fond of there. After… you know,” 

He knew. He leaned back on the bed a bit, making Collins jump slightly, but he kept it together

“You're a little jittery” 

“Well. Uhm happens sometimes” he said hastily

“Suspiciously often when I'm around though, don't you think” 

“Whatcha mean” 

“Nothing” 

He didn't mean “nothing,” Collins knew that. His gut feeling told him that the odds were in his favour. 

Through some divine intervention he blurted out

“No tell me” 

Farrier looked up surprised. Sighing, he shifted closer. 

“Well the thing is, I've begun to grow well, how do I say this. I- uh. I've begun to grow rather fond of you” 

The sentence left the butterflies erupting in his stomach, and his face flushing pink. He didn't know what to say, whether to even say something at all- he tried to hide his face, looking down at the duvet, when a finger lifted his chin up. He couldn't even make eye contact and just blinked and looked down. 

This was real, this was happening. What now ? Should he say something ? Do something ? 

Turns out, there's not much a man needs to do after a confession like that. 

He felt him getting closer, and closer, till soft lips touched his. It wasn't so much a surprise, as it was a relief. For a whole year the crush was blossoming, the heart was pining. And now finally… Fruition. 

It was just two hearts in one home, just those two - against the world. 


End file.
